The present invention relates to an unloading chute for a particulate material storage bin arranged to receive an auger tube therethrough and to an aeration system for the storage bin which can be used with the unloading chute.
Storage bins are commonly used for storing particulate material therein, for example grain and the like. Particulate material storage bins of this type generally have a circular bin floor with a cylindrical bin wall at a periphery of the floor.
When storing grain in such bins, it is a known practice to provide an aeration system for passing air through the grain to maintain the quality of the material stored in the bin. Known aeration systems however can restrict access to the bin floor when it is desired to unload the bin.
When unloading large bins it is desirable to unload the material towards a center of the bin. When large bins are unloaded from one side, the imbalance of the load of particulate material acting on the bin walls can cause failure of the bin walls or even cause the bin to tip over. Center unloading of large bins however generally requires expensive center unloading equipment.
A further requirement for many materials stored in such bins is to provide aeration by which the temperature and humidity of the materials can be controlled. On example of an aeration system is disclosed in prior Canadian Application No. 2,281,970 filed Sep. 17th, 1999 and corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 09/330,976 now issued as U.S. patent NOT YET KNOWN.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a chute for a storage bin comprising a circular bin floor, a cylindrical bin wall extending upwardly from the bin floor and a door opening in the cylindrical bin wall, the chute comprising:
a pair of spaced apart side members; and
a cover member spanning between the pair of sides adjacent a top end of the side members;
the chute extending from an open end which is arranged to be supported on the bin wall in alignment with the door opening to a free end arranged to project inwardly from the bin wall towards a centre of the bin floor spaced above the bin floor;
the side members being suitably spaced apart for receiving an auger therebetween.
The arrangement of the chute permits large diameter bins to be unloaded with a conventional auger towards a center of the bin without the requirement of expensive center unloading equipment.
The open end of the chute is preferably arranged to be pivotally supported on the bin wall so as to be movable between a working position projecting inwardly from the bin wall towards the center of the bin floor and a raised position extending generally upwardly from the open end supported on the bin wall.
There may be provided a plurality of support members mounted on the chute and being arranged to support the chute on the bin floor spaced thereabove.
In one embodiment, the open end of the chute is preferably arranged to span substantially across a full width of the door opening. The chute may also be tapered from the open end which is arranged to span substantially across a full width of the door opening to the free end which is narrower in lateral dimension than the open end.
Alternatively, there may be provided a door panel arranged to span substantially across a full width of the door opening having an opening therein in communication with the open end of the chute. When the open end of the chute is arranged to be pivotally supported on the bin wall so as to be movable between a working position projecting inwardly from the bin wall towards the center of the bin floor and a raised position extending generally upwardly from the open end supported on the bin wall, the door panel is preferably movable with the chute between the respective working and raised positions.
The free end of the chute may be arranged to be supported above the centre of the bin floor when the open end of the chute is supported in alignment with the door opening.
There may be provided a lifting mechanism arranged to urge the chute upwardly from the working position to the raised position.
A perforated air discharge tube mounted on the chute extending in the longitudinal direction of the chute and an air supply duct arranged to communicate air from a fan at the door opening to the perforated air discharge tube when the open end of the chute is supported in alignment with the door opening.
The perforated air discharge tube may be formed into a plurality of longitudinal sections being movable relative to one another between a working position and a collapsed position in which the perforated air discharge tube is collapsed in length.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a chute for a storage bin comprising a circular bin floor, a cylindrical bin wall extending upwardly from the bin floor and a door opening in the cylindrical bin wall, the chute comprising:
a pair of spaced apart side members;
a cover member spanning between the pair of sides adjacent a top end of the side members;
the chute extending in a longitudinal direction of the chute from an open end which is arranged to be supported on the bin wall in alignment with the door opening to a free end projecting inwardly from the bin wall towards a centre of the bin floor spaced above the bin floor;
the side members being suitably spaced apart for receiving an auger therebetween;
a perforated air discharge tube mounted on the chute and extending in the longitudinal direction of the chute; and
an air supply duct arranged to communicate air from a fan at the door opening to the perforated air discharge tube when the open end of the chute is supported in alignment with the door opening.
The air discharge tube is preferably supported along a top side of the chute.
The air supply duct may be arranged such that the perforated air discharge tube is substantially centred between the bin walls.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an aeration system for a storage bin comprising a circular bin floor, a cylindrical bin wall extending upwardly from the bin floor and an opening in the bin wall, the system comprising:
a perforated air discharge tube arranged to be pivotally supported on the bin wall for movement between a working position extending diametrically across the bin and a raised position extending generally upwardly from one side of the bin wall; and
an air supply duct arranged to communicate air from a fan through the opening in the bin wall to the perforated air discharge tube in the working position.
The use of an aeration system which is arranged to be pivotally supported on the bin wall permits the perforated air discharge tube to be readily raised from the bin floor for cleaning out the bin upon unloading of particulate material therein.
The perforated air discharge tube is preferably arranged to be spaced above the bin floor in the working position to reduce static pressure when aerating the bin. There may be provided a plurality of support members arranged to support the perforated air discharge tube on the bin floor.
The air supply duct is preferably arranged such that the perforated air discharge tube is substantially centred between the bin walls in the working position.
There may be provided a lifting mechanism coupled to the air discharge tube being arranged to displace the air discharge tube between the respective working and raised positions.